freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Zero Chapter 033
The Warriors of Valhalla III is the thirty-third chapter of the Freezing: Zero manga series, third chapter of Zero Volume 8, and the third chapter of the Warriors of Valhalla Arc. Synopsis Franka Porsche displays her skills with the help of Su-Na Lee. Gengo pays Ouka a visit. All five Valkyries are assembled for the first time at West Genetics. Summary Angela escorts Dr. Gengo Aoi and bodyguard Su-Na Lee into a top secret weapons base. She explains the advantage Germans have when it comes to weapons development, citing that fact as the reason Gengo tasked her with development of weapons for Project Valkyrie. Su-Na questions Gengo on allowing Panzer to develop weapons for him, which he confirms as Germany's technological prowess surpasses even the United States'. Angela brings the pair before their new weapon, an updated version of Maria Lancelot's Volt Weapon, named Anti-Nova: Inglet. Su-Na is shocked and asks if he intends to use it in Pandora deployments. Gengo states that it is too soon for Pandora to effectively utilize Anti-Nova, due to the limits on their stigmata. He intends for the Valkyries to use them instead, angering Su-Na, who believes that it is too dangerous for normal humans to use such untested weaponry. Gengo assures her that, thanks to his newly developed compression stigmata module in addition to his use of support stigmata, the Valkyries can fight the Nova with ease. Su-Na is still skeptical, so Angela offers her the chance to see what the weapon can do up close. Angela takes Su-Na to a nearby testing arena. She explains that the prototype Faylan Generators should provide the Anti-Nova with plenty of energy. Su-Na is thankful, as she won't have to hear any excuses when she crushes the "toy" into pieces. Angela ignores Su-Na's taunt and states that any new data will help, irking Su-Na. Angela activates her weapon, revealing herself to be a Valkyrie and naming herself Franka Porsche, shocking Su-Na. Franka tells Su-Na not to hold back, lest she lose and tarnish her title of strongest Pandora. Gengo interjects that he's curious how his new weapon will perform, and an excited Su-Na reminds Gengo that he'll owe her a big bonus for this. Su-Na attacks first, using Double Accel. Her attack is stopped by a barrier, but she continues her assault. When Franka manages to block one of her attacks with her own, Su-Na begins to get excited and increases her assault. When the barrier begins to fail, Su-Na roars that an attack of this level was nothing compared to a Nova's. Countering, Franka uses Tachyon Accel to escape Su-Na's attack, surprising the Korean Pandora. She attempts to counter-attack, but Su-Na's superior speed allows her to dodge with ease. Franka comments that Su-Na's title isn't just for show, and asks what level of technique did she just use. Su-Na explains that she is an Accel-Type Pandora, and that she had just used a No-Interval Double Accel. Franka is amazed by her level of speed and Su-Na concedes that the Anti-Nova is a practical weapon, pleasing Gengo who also concedes a few faults in his new weapon. Moving on, Gengo explains that he now has five Valkyrie members, surprising Su-Na. She asks if they're to remain in Germany, but Gengo confirms that they're heading to Japan. In Japan, Ouka practices her swordsmanship at the Tenjouin estate. She finishes and is elated to find that Gengo has come to visit her. She swears that she completed all the training he had set up for her and he confirms her suspicions that its time for the Valkyrie Project to commence. At West Genetics, Gengo assembles the Valkyries and thanks them for their participation. He states the goals of the project and tells the girls to turn to Ouka should they need anything, citing her greater experience as a Valkyrie. Christine is amused and intends to show Ouka who is truly the best among the group. Franka asks where the final member of the group is, and Gengo introduces Lucy Renault as the fifth and last Valkyrie. Event Notes *The Valkyrie's version of Anti-Nova is revealed to be fully functional. *Su-Na assists Gengo in testing his new weapon. *The Valkyries are summoned to West Genetics for training. See Also Category:Freezing Zero Chapters